1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valves. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a solenoid valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pulsed electromagnetic valves are well-known and usually comprise a body delimiting a chamber in which a movable core forming a valve plug can be displaced under the action of a magnetic field produced by an electrical coil. The plug cooperates with at least one valve seat to control a fluid passage between the chamber and a connecting orifice. Valves of this type are generally utilized to obtain flow control by sending electrical pulses to open and close the valve, with the relative time of opening and closing and/or the frequency of opening and closing being chosen to obtain the desired flow through the fluid passage. To attain precision of regulation of the fluid flow, it is indispensible for the course of the valve plug to be defined with a precision on the order of several microns. Moreover, the accuracy of this course must not vary during a very great number of valve cycles, e.g., on the order of 10.sup.9 to 10.sup.10. To permit operation of the valve at elevated frequencies of opening and closing, it is also necessary for a magnetic remanence effect within the valve to be very small so as not to retard the return of the magnetic core controlling the valve plug. The present invention has as its goal to improve the precision and reliability of valves of the type described, by means of elements which are simple to manufacture and easy to install, while respecting the exigencies outlined above.